All For You
by Lady Lynnaya
Summary: Sequel to All I Wanted, can't say anything that would give away the ending of All I Wanted. 2xH, lemon R&R, cookies for reviewers


A/n-Sequel to All I Wanted. All the same disclaimers and shtuff apply. And now, picking up where we left off…

" " speech

' ' thoughts

- lyrics

All For You

But his question fell upon unhearing ears. His love was fast asleep beneath him, her skin glowing with the aftermath of love. Though slightly disappointed, he couldn't help but smile at how smug and satisfied she looked, like the cat that had finally caught the canary. Oh well. He could always try again. Kissing her gently upon her forehead, he tucked the ring back under the pillow and settled down beside Hilde to join her in sleep.

Look into my eyes - you will see

What you mean to me-

For the next day or so, Hilde was more energetic and hyper than usual. What a difference getting laid made! Duo, however, was a bit depressed. He had planned so carefully, and she had fallen asleep. Well, he guessed he could take it as a compliment, he was that good at pleasing her. But still. . . the timing would have been perfect.

Search your heart - search your soul

And when you find me there you'll search no more-

After those first few days afterward, Hilde came down from her high and noticed Duo's sadness. She then remembered him mentioning a question he wanted to ask her. She mentally slapped herself upside her head. 'And I fell asleep right when he was going to ask.. . . good job, Hilde.. . .knowing him, he was asking you to marry him.' With a sigh, she sat down among all the stuff she was trying to pack up. Their landlord was selling the building, so they found a small split-level house closer to the scrap-yard. She had always known timing was a big thing for Duo when it came to her. Everything had to be just right. Feeling guilty for ruining the work he had done to make things perfect, she tried to think of a way to present him with another perfect opportunity for him to ask her whatever question it was he had on his mind. She thought of all the times he had asked her big questions, the moods he had set, the tricks he had used, and an idea began to form in her mind.

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for

You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for

You know it's true

Everything I do - I do it for you-

About a week later, they were hauling their stuff from their little flat to the new house. It took them all day to get all of the boxes moved, and the next to move the furniture and get everything in the right rooms. There was only one bedroom, and there wasn't room for two beds. Since the landlord said they could leave whatever they didn't want to keep, they brought Hilde's bed since it was in better shape and left Duo's at the flat. After a hard day of moving stuff around, Duo let Hilde take a shower then climbed in once she was done.

Look into my heart - you will find

There's nothin' there to hide-

Working quickly, Hilde gathered all the blankets she could find and piled them on the mattress. They had been planning on putting the bed frame together the next day, so the mattress sat on the floor, the blankets tangled on it in a welcoming way. She dashed to the kitchen and pulled out the box of tea lights she had stashed there. Her candle plates were packed among the towels, and she carefully pulled them out and set them on the floor around the mattress. Placing a candle on each plate, she lit them and made sure they weren't too close to the bed. Next, she went to find the suitcase Duo had packed. She rummaged around until she found his incense burner and sandalwood incense. This she set on the windowsill closest to the bed. Looking around, she tried to think if anything was missing. Running by the bathroom, she could hear Duo washing his hair. It sounded like he was doing a wash and repeat, so she had time. Finding his portable cd player and her cd case, she ran back to the bedroom and pulled out her Savage Garden (a/n- me no own them, me just like their music) cd and put it in, setting it to repeat. She heard Duo getting out of the shower…damn, he was moving quicker than she thought he would. Hurriedly, she stripped and tossed her clothes behind a stack of boxes, her heart pounding as his footsteps drew closer.

Take me as I am - take my life

I would give it all I would sacrifice

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for

I can't help it there's nothin' I want more

Ya know it's true

Everything I do - I do it for you-

The door slide open, and Duo came in with nothing but a towel around his waist. His jaw dropped when he saw the candles, the incense…then their song started to play. He grinned. "What's the occasion?" Hilde shrugged.

"Well, what can I say, I'm horny and need to you screw me again. Once just wasn't enough," she said with a totally straight face. How she pulled off a straight face as she said that, he didn't know, but the look in her eyes was seriously turning him on and well, in all honesty, once wasn't enough for him either. He looked around, and was glad he had hidden the ring under the mattress when she hadn't been looking. This was the perfect chance to ask again. . . their first night in their new house. He smiled warmly and joined her on the bed, shedding the towel and pulling her close to him.

There's no love - like your love-

They kissed tenderly, their hands gently moving to the rhythm of their song. He moved on top of her, laying her down on the blankets.

And no other - could give more love-

She wrapped her legs around his waist and draped her arms over his shoulders. She gently nibbled on his ear, whispering words of sweet love in his ear.

There's nowhere - unless you're there-

He rubbed his manhood against her crotch, a teasing movement that brought a moan from her throat. She moved her mouth lower to nibble his neck, a vengeful movement that brought a moan from him.

All the time - all the way-

He slid into her, slowly and carefully. The tenderness and love he felt for her right now washing over him. He thrust deep within her, holding her close to him, whispering her name softly over and over. She clung to him, her breath coming in shallow gasps. She whispered that she loved him, and how much she did as she moved to match his pace, her hips sliding against his. He began to thrust deeper, harder, though still moving at that same slow pace. It was driving her over the edge . . . she had always wanted this from him, this slow tenderness. She whispered his name, the sound harsh on her lips as she hit her peak and brought him to his.

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for-

I can't help it there's nothin' I want more-

They lay there for several minutes, panting to catch their breath. They didn't move, just lay holding each other. After a moment, Duo sat up slightly, propping himself up on his elbows, but not pulling himself out of her. He looked his lover in the eyes, brought one hand to trace her face. "Beautiful . . . simply beautiful." She blushed, as he knew she would, and at that moment, before she fell asleep again, he decided to ask. "Hilde, will you marry me?" and he pulled the ring from under the mattress and held it so she could see it. Her eyes lit up and filled with tears. She pulled him down to her and kissed him, deep and tender.

I would fight for you - I'd lie for you

Walk the wire for you - Ya I'd die for you

Ya know it's true-

"Of course I will."

Everything I do - I do it for you-

A/n- There. All done. Now y'all know her answer. Ain't I evil? BTW, this story is dedicated to my William. I knew I loved you before I met you, babe.


End file.
